


Dear Agony

by zebraljb



Series: Evil Angel [17]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Melodramatic Harry Hart, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry pretends to be sick to get out of a meeting.  Harry actually gets sick.  Harry insists he is at death's door.Eggsy stays home to take care of him.  Merlin says "Karma is a bitch."
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Evil Angel [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525892
Comments: 24
Kudos: 129





	Dear Agony

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Breaking Benjamin song (of course), "Dear Agony."
> 
> Eggsy reads "The Secret Garden" by Frances Hodgson Burnett.

“So what ye are saying, lad, is that ye dinnae think I could keep up?” Merlin looks over the rim of his teacup with amusement.

“I ain’t saying that EXACTLY…I’m just saying I’m experienced at it and you’re not.” Eggsy actually pats Merlin’s hand and Merlin raises an eyebrow. “You’re fit as fuck especially for a man of your…” Merlin clears his throat. “Mature age,” Eggsy finishes. “But you ain’t used to bouncing off walls and using your arms and toes to climb and scale things.”

“What if I told ye there is a section of the Kingsman obstacle course made to test just such a thing?”

“I’d ask why the fuck you ain’t told me about it before now,” Eggsy responds, glaring at him. “Wouldn’t have to go jumping around alleys now, would I?”

“And WHEN have ye been jumping around alleys, pet?” Merlin asks sternly. 

“Well, uh, here and there.” Eggsy suddenly finds his spoon very interesting.

Merlin looks up as Harry enters the kitchen. He’s a bit surprised to see Harry clad in his dressing gown and not prepared for work but doesn’t comment on it. “Good morning, husband. Are ye aware that our boy has been endangering life and limb by flinging himself around alleys and buildings without our knowledge or consent?”

“I ain’t endangering or flinging or anything like that,” Eggsy insists. “Morning, Harry. Got your pancakes ready.” Eggsy jumps up, flips the pancakes onto a plate and puts it in front of Harry’s chair. “Got your tea ready, too.”

“I dinnae think ye should be lying to your Sir,” Merlin snaps. “Not if ye dinnae wish to earn a punishment.”

“I’m not lying. I ain’t endangering myself! I think I know what I can handle. Tell him, Harry,” Eggsy says, gently poking Harry’s arm with his fork. 

“Dinnae go around me like that, boy,” Merlin growls. “I dinnae allow it work and I will nae allow it here.”

“Ain’t exactly the boss of me at the breakfast table,” Eggsy mutters. 

“I beg your pardon?”

“I am sick,” Harry announces. Merlin and Eggsy stop bickering and stare at him. “I feel quite out of sorts, and therefore I believe I should stay home today.”

“Aw, poor Harry!” Eggsy’s up in an instant, placing the back of his hand against Harry’s forehead. Merlin rolls his eyes, picks up his newspaper in one hand and his fork in the other. “What hurts?”

“I ache all over,” Harry informs him. “And I go from shivering to sweating.”

“Harry,” Eggsy moans. “I’ll get the paracetamol, and…”

“He is not sick,” Merlin announces, not even folding his paper down to look at them. “He’s fine.”

“Merlin!”

“Hamish, I hardly think you…”

“He’s not sick. And if ye think ye are going to give such a pitiful performance and expect me to believe ye, Harry, ye are mistaken. Ye are only giving us these morning theatrics to get out of the meeting with MI-6…and ye will nae succeed.” Merlin takes a bit of pancakes and washes it down with tea.

“What meeting with MI-6?” Eggsy asks. “Didn’t think agents met with them.”

Merlin slowly lowers his newspaper to stare at Harry, who is busying himself with his pancakes. “There is an annual meeting with MI-6 which includes the most senior agents. This year Galahad and Percival are to attend.”

“Those meetings are quite dull,” Harry mumbles.

“Ye are wearing your suit trousers under your dressing gown,” Merlin snaps. “Quit this ridiculous pretense.”

“Oh, very well.” Harry stands and removes his dressing gown.

“Harry!” Eggsy cries, looking quite betrayed.

“I’m sorry, darling, I didn’t mean to hurt you in any way.” Harry leans in for a kiss. Eggsy takes his plate to the sink, leaving Harry stretched across the table.

“You’re getting syrup on your shirt,” Merlin says, smiling with satisfaction.

“I shouldn’t even kiss you goodbye, but after everything we’ve been through I won’t let you leave this house without it,” Eggsy says. “But you don’t get a hug. Or anything else.” Eggsy plants a dainty kiss on Harry’s forehead. “Merlin, I’ll kiss you at the door.” Eggsy stalks out of the kitchen.

“Karma is a bitch,” Merlin says lightly. He finishes his pancake and stands. “I need to go get ready for my snogging session at the door.”

“Bastard,” Harry mutters.

“Ye are awfully quiet,” Merlin observes at dinner that evening. “Ye usually have an opinion on SOMETHING.”

“Perhaps I was so bored at that meeting today that I’m still trying to weave my brain cells back together,” Harry comments.

“Another helping, Harry?” Eggsy holds out his hand for Harry’s plate.

“No thank you, dear boy.” Harry sips at his water instead.

Eggsy looks hurt. “But it’s pork loin. You love the way I make it.”

“I do indeed, and this was delicious as always. I simply cannot eat another bite.” Harry rubs at his stomach and yawns. “I’m full and sleepy.”

“You’re lazy,” Merlin corrects.

Harry ignores him and places a hand on Eggsy’s arm. “It was wonderful, Eggsy, I promise. You’re right, it is a favorite of mine. I’m always quite grateful when you make it.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy turns a sweet shade of pink and Harry sits back in his chair.

“Lad, your dog is becoming a pest,” Merlin says, frowning and looking under the table. “Take him out. Harry and I can clear.”

“You don’t gotta clear. I’ll get it when I come back in.” Eggsy tugs on a jacket. “C’mon, JB.” He whistles and the dog cheerfully gambols out behind him.

“Your brain cells are woven enough to clean the table,” Merlin says, giving Harry a bit of smack to the head.

“What was that for?” Harry stands and smacks him back.

“Lying to our boy yesterday.” Merlin lightly slaps his face. “Almost dozing off during the meeting today.” Another slap. “Giving me a wrinkled report.”

“Like you weren’t nodding off.” Harry brings a knee up and Merlin turns his body just in time. He doesn’t tell his husband that he’d actually fallen asleep on the report in question, his drool causing the paper to wrinkle a bit.

“I would never sleep during an important meeting.”

Harry snorts. “You are just lucky the lenses of your glasses are so thick that the glare hides when your eyes are closed.” He leaps out of the way, avoiding the kick headed toward his groin.

“Oi, can’t leave you two alone for a minute!” Eggsy all but shouts when he returns to the kitchen. “No fighting when you’re carrying plates.”

“Yes, Eggsy,” Harry says contritely. “Why don’t you and Merlin go in and watch some television? I’ll wash tonight.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says incredulously. “I got this.”

“I know you do, darling…but it is the least I can do after the way I acted this morning.” Harry gives him a tired smile. “Consider it my punishment.”

“But…” Eggsy cuts his eyes to Merlin. 

“If the ridiculous peacock wishes to make amends, Eggsy, ye may allow it.” Merlin’s words are stern but his eyes twinkle as he kisses his husband. “It is nice to see him do actual work for once.”

“Funny,” Harry gripes.

“Already forgot about this morning, you know that, right?” Eggsy whispers to Harry as he hugs him.

“And that is one of the many things that makes you so wonderful…your incredible ability to forgive and forget.” Harry rubs his nose along Eggsy’s. “Now run along and watch some sort of automotive show with Hamish. I know how much you enjoy bonding over those.”

“Yes, Harry!” Eggsy scoops up JB and trots off to the living room.

“Ye just want to get out of watching it yourself.” Merlin pours himself another cup of tea.

“Exactly,” Harry says with a grin. “You know me far too well, Hamish.”

Merlin rolls his eyes and exits the kitchen. Harry gathers the rest of the dirty dishes, starts water in the sink, and wearily begins to cuff his sleeves. It’s been a long day and he’s just felt exhausted throughout most of it. He does hate the meetings but it’s something more than that. Harry stares at the pile of bubbles in the sink and thinks about growing older. He then thinks about his sexy husband and energetic young lover and realizes he doesn’t have time to grow old. He smiles to himself and grabs a sponge.

“Good morning, Merlin,” Eggsy says with a smile. “Eggs will be ready in a mo.”

“Well, isn’t THAT an attractive sight first thing in the morning?” Merlin stands in the doorway of the kitchen and just watches Eggsy work. His boy is clad in beat up trainers, short running shorts and a tight vest. The vest clings to his shoulders and the shorts cling to his arse in a most delicious manner.

“Not too chilly out, figured I’d run today instead of working out at HQ. Need to do it more often…got winded quicker than I’d like.”

“So you’re saying ye are out of shape?” Merlin fixes his tea.

“No, ain’t saying that.”

“And perhaps if ye are so out of shape and get winded so quickly, ye should nae be climbing buildings?”

“Christ, Merlin, I don’t CLIMB buildings,” Eggsy says in annoyance. “I bounce off them.”

“Yes, because THAT is reassuring,” Merlin growls. “Dinnae think for one second I have forgotten your little slip yesterday about what ye have been doing in alleys.”

“Could be doing something worse in alleys…have before,” Eggsy mutters.

“Dinnae try to use your past to make me forget my anger,” Merlin snaps. “Ye forget that it takes a lot to make me feel pity.”

“Last time I checked what I do in my free time isn’t any of your business,” Eggsy counters.

Merlin takes a few steps toward him and Eggsy instinctively backs away until he hits the wall. Good. “Ye are correct. What ye do in your free time truly is nae my business. But if ye are doing something that could possibly cause ye harm, I would like to know. And do ye know why?” He doesn’t give Eggsy time to answer. “It is nae because I am so possessive that I must know where ye are and what ye are doing at any given time, although I do admit I worry after everything ye have been through. I trust that ye can take care of yourself and know your limits. I simply wish to be aware of activities that could cause injury, that way if ye need assistance, I can send it as soon as possible.”

“Guess I didn’t think of it that way.”

“Indeed ye did not.” Merlin gets closer, not stopping until he is immediately in front of Eggsy. Eggsy has to tilt his head back to look at him. “And I suppose ye were also not thinking when ye mouthed off at me in such a manner.”

“N-no, Master, don’t think I was,” Eggsy whispers.

Merlin looks down at him for a long moment, until Eggsy fidgets and swallows hard. “Ye will nae touch yourself in a sexual manner until I give ye permission, pet. And if ye dinnae think ye can obey me, I have a pretty little golden cage upstairs with your name on it.”

“C-cage?”

“Yes. A cock cage. A sweet little thing made of sparkling silver rings and the cutest little lock. Ye put your soft prick in it, and if ye get hard it will hurt…and ye will nae be able to stroke it. Does that sound like something ye wish to try?”

“N-no?”

“Is that a question or an answer?”

“No,” Eggsy says more confidently. “At least, um, not today, Master.”

“Very well. Then I will trust ye to behave.”

“I’m sorry for mouthing off at you, Master.”

“I believe ye, and it is forgiven.” Merlin kisses his forehead. 

Eggsy glances at the clock. “Was Harry up when you came down? He’s usually stumbling about by now.”

“He was still in bed but I didn’t pay too much attention,” Merlin says honestly. “Sometimes he finds it best to stay out of my way when I’m getting ready in the morning.”

“Gonna go get his arse in gear,” Eggsy says. He quickly plates Merlin’s breakfast. “Here you go.” He gives Merlin a kiss on the cheek and heads out of the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Merlin calls after him. He sighs, shakes his head, and sits down in his chair. He must admit that he enjoys the idea of Eggsy in a cage, writhing on the bed and begging for release. He almost hopes the boy does something to earn such a new and unique punishment. There’s a special box of toys upstairs in a closet just waiting for the opportunity to be introduced into their bedroom, although nothing will be touched without negotiation and education. He would never do anything to traumatize their boy.

Eggsy soon returns to the kitchen, wide-eyed and frowning. “Harry is sick.”

“For God’s sake.” Merlin slams down his fork in annoyance. “This again?”

“No, Merlin, I think he’s really sick. He says the room’s spinning and his mouth is dry. Felt his forehead…does feel sorta hot and clammy.”

“Bloody hell. I dinnae have time for his attempts to give a BAFTA-winning performance.” Merlin tosses his napkin on the table and stomps upstairs. “Harry, we don’t even HAVE a meeting today.”

“Please stop shouting,” Harry groans. The only bit of him Merlin can see are his curls tossed about on the pillow. His face and everything else are burrowed under the covers. “I’m sick.”

“Of course ye are.”

“No, Hamish, I really am. Everything aches and I cannot get warm.” 

“Your teeth are chattering…that is actually quite impressive.”

Harry slowly pulls the covers away from his face. His pupils are huge and his face is pale. “I’m dying and you’re making snarky remarks.”

Merlin sighs and leans forward, gently placing his hand against Harry’s forehead. “Ye have a fever, I do believe.”

“I figured.”

“And your face…you’re white as a sheet.”

“I’m dying,” Harry moans. “I leave everything to you except my suits…only Eggsy will truly appreciate them, even though he cannot possibly fit into them.”

“Ye are actually sick.” Merlin bursts out laughing. “Serves ye right. Told ye karma is a bitch.” He leans down and kisses Harry’s forehead. “I will call around lunch to check on ye.”

“Husband…I love you…” Harry calls morosely.

“I love you, too, ye dramatic old fool.” Merlin returns to the kitchen to finish his breakfast.

“Yeah, thanks,” Eggsy is saying into his mobile. “You’re the best, Rich. I owe you. Yeah yeah, I get it.” Eggsy grins. “Ta, mate.” He hangs up. “You can leave whenever, I’m staying home today.”

“Whatever for?” Merlin stares in shock.

“To take care of Harry, of course. He needs to stay in bed if the room’s spinning.”

“Harry’s a grown man, one who has suffered much worse than a bit of the flu.”

“Merlin, he’s your husband. I can’t believe you don’t care about him.” Eggsy starts a new pot of tea and grabs the bread, popping two slices into the toaster.

“I do care about him, but not enough to treat him like an invalid.”

“He’s sick.”

“He’ll survive.”

“You’re a heartless bastard.” Merlin growls and opens his mouth. “Take it out on my arse later, don’t care. Gotta make him some tea and toast. Go to work.” Eggsy walks over and quickly presses a kiss to Merlin’s lips.

“I dinnae believe it.” But Merlin quickly inhales his last bites of eggs before heading out the door.

Eggsy sighs and looks down at his dog. “No, JB. I can’t right now. Gotta take this tray up to Harry.” JB leaves the kitchen. Eggsy leans and looks out into the hall, smiling when he sees JB sitting at the bottom of the steps and whimpering. “Aw, JB. You love Uncle Harry, don’t you? But Merlin don’t like dogs in bed.” JB whimpers louder. “All right. But don’t tell him.” Eggsy finishes placing things on the tray and carefully carries it upstairs. He sets it down on a tiny table in the hallway before going back downstairs to retrieve his dog.

He gently knocks on the door of the master suite. “Yes?”

“Someone felt bad for you, wanted to come nurse you.” Eggsy gently deposits JB on the bed, ready to tell him to settle. He finds it unnecessary, however, as JB daintily picks his way across the duvet and curls up by Harry’s hip.

“Mr. Bauer. What a sweet little man.” A long arm wiggles out from the covers so Harry can pet JB. “I appreciate your concern.”

“Why don’t you try and sit up, Harry? Nibble a bit at this toast, drink some tea, and then you can have some medicine.” 

Harry groans and pushes himself from the covers to lean against the headboard. “I just want to sleep,” he mumbles.

“Yeah, get that, swear down. But you should have something in your stomach before you take meds, even just paracetamol.” Eggsy carefully balances the tray over Harry’s lap.

“No jam on my toast?” Harry asks sadly.

“Just a swipe of butter, that’s enough. Don’t know if this is a stomach bug or what, best to keep it bland.”

“There’s hardly any milk in my tea!” Harry pouts.

Eggsy sighs and counts to ten. He’s walked the floor with a screaming Daisy more nights than he can count. He can handle one whiny spy. “Just drink it, okay, love?” Eggsy kisses Harry’s forehead. “And then you can lay back down and nap…maybe around lunch you can have some soup and we’ll get you in the shower.”

“I’m not a child,” Harry grumbles, furrowing his brow and pouting again.

“Of course you ain’t,” Eggsy says generously. He kisses Harry’s forehead again. “You work on that and I’ll straighten up a bit in here.” Eggsy figures Harry might do better without constant attention; that seems to fuel the dramatics.

He wanders around the fairly neat room, picking up a few things here, reorganizing there. “I’m done,” Harry finally announces. 

“Good.” Eggsy removes the tray and hands him the medicine. Harry obediently takes it. “Wanna hit the loo before going back to bed?”

“I’m perfectly capable of making it to the toilet on my own, even if I am at death’s door,” Harry says haughtily. He sweeps the blankets aside, covering a surprised JB. He slides his feet into his slippers, stands up, and immediately weaves.

“Know you got this, but I’ll just come along. Wanna gather towels and things for the laundry,” Eggsy lies. He puts an arm around Harry’s waist, wincing at the heat coming from the taller man. “Besides, never miss an excuse to put an arm around you.”

“I do love the feel of you next to me,” Harry murmurs into Eggsy’s hair. 

Eggsy walks alongside him without actually holding him up. He allows Harry to go into the en suite alone before puttering around a bit in the bedroom. Once he hears the sink running he opens the door and grabs a few towels. “Ready?”

Harry makes it back to bed on his own and crawls under the covers. JB yips and turns around a few times. “I do apologize, Mr. Bauer, if I interrupted your rest,” Harry says crossly.

“Oi, don’t take it out on the dog,” Eggsy says sternly. “You don’t want him here, I’ll take him back downstairs. He was worried about you, sat at the steps and whined.”

“Oh…I am sorry, little man.” Harry gently pets JB’s head and earns a lick. “You are a good boy.”

“All right, gotta take my own shower, get dressed, do a few…”

“Aren’t you going to stay in here?” Harry asks plaintively.

“And watch you sleep?” Eggsy’s about to roll his eyes when he realizes Harry’s serious. “I’ll hurry and come back as soon as I can,” he vows. “Swear down.”

“All right,” Harry says tiredly. “Did Hamish tell you? When I die, I want you to have my suits, because you will take care of them properly.”

“No one’s dying, but I appreciate the thought,” Eggsy says with a smile. “I will always cherish your suits, Harry.”

“I know. You’re a good man. Unlike Hamish, my thoughtless, uncaring, cold, unloving…”

“Yeah, I get it, Harry. Merlin’s the worst. Now close your eyes and rest. I love you.” Eggsy strokes the messy curls and kisses Harry’s nose. He hates that Harry doesn’t feel well but loves how casual and relaxed he is.

“I love you, too, my sweet boy.”

“Keep an eye on him, JB,” Eggsy orders before leaving the room.

He checks in a few times over the next three hours and Harry is fast asleep each time. At about ninety minutes in Eggsy quietly steals JB and brings him down to go outside and wee. He keeps the dog downstairs with him as he dusts, vacuums, and digs around in the kitchen cupboards for just the right kind of canned soup. He prepares the soup and grabs his tablet along the way. When he takes the tray up again a little after noon Harry is stirring and stretching.

“How are you feeling, Harry?” Eggsy asks. 

“You said you’d sit with me!”

“I checked in on you. You was sleeping the whole time. Didn’t even know I was gone.”

“I knew,” Harry mutters. “And you took JB.”

“Did you REALLY want him wetting the bed?”

“No,” Harry mumbles. “And I do not wish to wet the bed, either.” He pulls himself up and stumbles toward the loo.

Eggsy waits patiently for Harry’s return, tucking him into bed and placing the tray over his lap once more. “I want you to try and eat the whole bowl,” he orders. “And drink the juice. Vitamin C will be good for you.”

“Will you be deserting me again after lunch?” Harry asks.

Eggsy sighs. “I didn’t desert you in the first place. I checked in on you more than once while I got stuff done. And no, I will be sitting in here with you for the rest of the afternoon.”

“Good. That way when I pass, someone is here to witness my final breath.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Merlin wasn’t exactly exaggerating when he talked about your dramatics.”

“I feel like death warmed over,” Harry moans around spoons of soup. Eggsy simply pats his leg as he sits on the edge of the bed and plays with JB’s ear. “You simply don’t know what it’s like to suffer this way.” It’s on the tip of Eggsy’s tongue to remind Harry about being tied to a chair in a freezing cold room, but he realizes it won’t do any good. “To lie here and feel as if Death is reaching out his frigid hand…”

“Merlin threatened me with a cock cage,” Eggsy blurts out to distract Harry.

Harry stares at him. “I beg your pardon?”

“He, uh, well, he didn’t THREATEN me, exactly…”

“Of course he did.” Harry continues to eat his soup but his eyebrows remain high on his forehead.

“He’s still a bit angry about me going out and parkouring without telling you two. So I ain’t…I ain’t supposed to touch myself until he says and if I don’t think I can do it he’s gonna put a cage on me.”

Harry sips at his juice. “I trust that you can obey.” Eggsy nods. “If I were well, I might enjoy the thought of you in a bit of chastity punishment. Your cock, while always beautiful, would look stunning in a cage.”

“Harry,” Eggsy mutters, blushing.

“While I do not wish to lessen the idea of Merlin’s punishment…which I heartily agree you deserve…we would not progress to something like a chastity cage without a great deal of discussion beforehand.” Harry frowns at him.

“I get you,” Eggsy says. “Gonna be good…no touching.”

“That’s my good boy.” Harry smiles at him. “I only hope I live to see you…”

“Eat up,” Eggsy orders. “Gonna draw you a bath instead of a shower.”

“But you could come in the shower with me,” Harry whines.

“I’d rather bathe you,” Eggsy says.

Harry considers this. “That could be quite enjoyable.”

Harry finishes his lunch, takes more paracetamol, and gets out of bed. He shuffles to the en suite and closes the door before disrobing. “Careful stepping in,” Eggsy says, taking Harry’s hand to assist him.

“This feels nice,” Harry sighs as he sinks into the hot water. He closes his eyes and allows his head to fall back onto the rolled towel Eggsy has prepared for just such a purpose. “Have you ever thought about a career in nursing?”

“Me?”

“No, JB,” Harry says without opening his eyes. “Yes, you. You have quite the knack for taking care of people. I think you’d be quite good at it.”

“That’s a lot of schooling, and a lot of money,” Eggsy says before he thinks.

“We both know you would excel at the academics, and that money is no object.”

“Yeah, I know, but…think I’d rather just take care of you two, thanks,” Eggsy says. “It’s a full time job.”

“I do appreciate you looking after me in my time of need,” Harry says dramatically. “If it weren’t for you, I probably wouldn’t have lived this long.”

Eggsy’s mobile buzzes in his pocket and keeps him from replying. “It’s Merlin,” he says, putting the call on speaker. “Hey, Merlin.”

“How is my dramatic little peacock? I attempted to contact him via his glasses and he did not answer.”

“In the tub, isn’t he? He’s been sleeping all day and ate a bit of soup for lunch.”

“I am still alive, Hamish, but just,” Harry says somberly. “I can barely see our boy and he is just a short distance away.”

“Your eyes are closed,” Eggsy points out.

“Glad to know he has ye to look after him, lad, although I’m sure he’s fine.”

“Gonna get him all squeaky clean, tucked into new jim-jams, and then I’ll read to him.”

“I don’t wear jim-jams.”

“Don’t ye mean ye will read to Harry and JB?” Merlin asks. “I have cameras everywhere, pet…I saw ye put the beast on the bed.”

“He’s working,” Eggsy says. “He’s like a therapy dog.”

“God knows Harry needs all the therapy he can get.”

“Hang up,” Harry tells Eggsy. “I do not need my last moments on Earth to be filled with this sort of abuse.”

“We’ll see you when you get home, Merlin. Love you,” Eggsy says.

“Love ye both.”

Eggsy gently scrubs Harry down, stands him up, and helps him to dry off. He wraps Harry in his dressing gown before darting into the bedroom for a new set of pajamas. Harry puts them on and then crawls back into bed. “Anything else you need right now?” Eggsy asks.

“No…just you,” Harry says tiredly. 

Eggsy opens his tablet and taps at a few things. “Won’t be insulted if you fall asleep,” he tells Harry. “You need your rest.”

“You are too good to me,” Harry sighs.

Eggsy smiles at him and glances down at the screen. “When Mary Lennox was sent to Misselthwaite Manor to live with her uncle, everybody said she was the most disagreeable-looking child ever seen,” Eggsy reads. “It was true, too. She had a little thin face and a little thin body, thin light hair and a sour expression.”

Merlin lets himself in to what sounds like a completely empty house. No click-clack of dog paws, no smiling boy, no irritatingly beautiful husband. He hangs up his jacket, wipes his feet, and slowly trods up the stairs. He smiles to himself as he hears Eggsy’s voice droning from the bedroom. He’d checked in on the feed more than once throughout the day, of course, and would never admit how much the scene in the bedroom had touched him. 

“It was a very strange thing indeed. She quite caught her breath as she stopped to look at it. A boy was sitting under a tree, with his back against it, playing on a rough wooden pipe. He was a funny looking boy about twelve. He looked very clean and his nose turned up and his cheeks were red as poppies and never had Mistress Mary seen such round and such blue eyes in any boy’s face.”

Merlin pokes his head into the bedroom and catches Eggsy’s eye. Eggsy smiles and puts the tablet down as he stands and stretches. JB blinks sleepily from his place at Harry’s leg, and Harry doesn’t stir. Merlin heads back downstairs and waits in the living room for Eggsy. “How is the patient? Still an Oscar-winning performance?”

“Basic flu, nothing more,” Eggsy says with a shrug. “He makes it sound like he’s dying, but I’ve kept him comfortable. Good simple food, medicine like clockwork, nice hot bath.”

“If it’s the basic flu he does nae need your attention,” Merlin says with a frown. “Ye are needed more at the kennel, I’m thinking.”

“I woulda worried about him all day,” Eggsy replies. “And when you’re sick like this it’s good to have someone looking after you, even if it’s just to plump your pillows. At least he can tell me where it hurts.” 

“What do ye mean?”

“Took care of Daisy every time she was sick or teething. And when she was teething it was a fucking nightmare. She’d scream her head off, and Dean would start yelling to shut her up. Tried to give her whisky once to keep her quiet.” Eggsy’s face is ugly. “Almost killed him for that. So I’d walk back and forth with her, try to hush her up while making her feel better as best I could. I’d sing to her, talk to her, read to her…got all sorts of books from the library. She didn’t know what I was reading but she didn’t care. Read a lot of the classics that way. They sound better out loud.”

“Well, she’s a child, it is obvious ye…”

“No, it ain’t obvious,” Eggsy interrupts, and Merlin raises his eyebrows. “Mum and Dean didn’t seem to think it was obvious that you should give extra love and care to a baby who was hurting. I bet Mum did it with me, but with Daisy she didn’t seem to worry as much, cuz she had me. Which was fine.” Eggsy clenches his hands into fists. “Gave my flower whatever she needed…and usually it was just love. So I gave Harry love today. Couldn’t actually make him better, but I could show him I cared, that he weren’t alone when he was hurting.”

Merlin says nothing, simply pulls his boy into a long hug. “We dinnae deserve ye,” he says gruffly. “We are unworthy of your love.”

“Merlin!”

“It’s true.” Merlin gives him a tender kiss. “Why don’t ye take JB for a short walk? I will look after my husband.” Eggsy gives him a skeptical look. “I will behave and take good care of him, I promise.”

“All right.” Eggsy squeezes Merlin’s hand. “Got dinner out thawing for us, Harry won’t be up to it so I’ll make something he don’t like. He’ll be happy to wake up and see you sitting by the bed.”

“We shall see about that,” Merlin says, following Eggsy up the stairs.


End file.
